


Take my Breath away

by TheAmeliaNathan



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF
Genre: Canon Continuation, Elijah Kamski - Freeform, F/M, Marriage, Top Gun - Freeform, take my breath away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 10:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAmeliaNathan/pseuds/TheAmeliaNathan
Summary: "Take me to bed or lose me forever"Elijah Kamski and his wife after a fight.





	Take my Breath away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Precursor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Precursor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Deviant Behavior](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851244) by [Precursor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Precursor/pseuds/Precursor). 



> Inspired by the 41st chapter "Public Enemy" of 'Deviant Behavior' written by Precursor.
> 
> This little story is my interpretation of a continuation from the flashback scene of the 41st chapter of 'Deviant Behavior'.
> 
> Written to "Take my Breath away - Berlin".
> 
> Hope you enjoy it !

**Take my Breath away**

 

 

 

The sky was burning .

Red combined with yellow and different shades of orange.

The polished buildings of Detroit reflected the last weak sun rays in her eyes.

Imagined Detroit burning in her fire.

The hot breath in her neck and the hands sliding over the skin of her stomach woke her up from her dream state.

She was irritated.

Felt anger, frustation but also deep love and affection all at the same time.

The thoughts in her head floated around.

Her marriage was a total disaster.

Her life was a disaster.

She was a disaster.

The last button of her top was opened and strong arms embraced her middriff… pulled her tight against her husband.

His nose was buried inside her hair and his lips gently caressed the pulse on her neck.

She wanted to stand against him so much.

Leave him behind and everything of this life.

Leaving their whole past behind…

She leaned her body against his… inhaled his familiar scent .. his cologne… those arms which hold her now for years… when he hold her like this she felt completed… like she belonged right here…

But she hated this attitude he hold towards her since a few months…

Month of condescending laughs, smirks ….him shouting at her …  but nothing hurt as much as his disregard.

She was his wife not a valve for his outbursts.

But at other times he was still gentle.

In those rare moments she remembered why she fell in love with him.

This version of him she missed so deeply.

This version she was not able to leave … this man that she loved…

 

She felt Elijah’s lips brushing her ear …

 

 **„** _Watching every motion_  
In my foolish lover's game  
On this endless ocean  
Finally lovers know no shame  
Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn around and say

**_Take my breath away  
Take my breath away_“**

 

He slowly moved his body to the rythm of his singing and her hands moved to his arms around her … hold them tight…

She leaned the back of her head against his body and closed her eyes

 

She pulled his arms down and turned around to face him.

He seemed to be irritated. His brows furrowed again and his eyes searched for answers in hers.

 

She loved this feeling.

This power she held over him.

She was the only one who could irritate him like this.

Elijah Kamski, the man who saw through everyone and everything  … the man who held all the answers … but she was the one who would be always a secret to him …

A riddle he always failed to solve.

 

In those moments, she was the one in control.

 

He took a step towards her and she took one back… keeping the distance between them.

 

„What’s wrong?“, Elijah’s voice was shaking … he was angry again…

 

She straightened her back and rolled her shoulders back so her top slit down her shoulders onto the ground.

Her hands reached behind her body and she pulled down the zipper of her skirt and slowly brushed it off.

She stood in front of him … her bare skin shimmering in the  sunlight.

Elijah’s eyes widened.

She stepped out oft he pile of clothes around her feet and took a step towards him.

 

Elijah Kamski was paralyzed.

 

 **„** _Through the hourglass I saw you_  
In time you slipped away  
When the mirror crashed I called you  
And turned to hear you say  
If only for today  
I am unafraid

**_Take my breath away  
Take my breath away_“**

 

Her voice was low and seductive.

 

She crossed her hands behind his neck and looked him deep in the eyes.

 

Those wintery blue eyes which pierced into her heart and soul.

 

The kiss she gave him was gentle ….  their lips brushing gently against each other.

 

His breath was erratic and his face flushed.

 

Elijah’s eyes were wandering over her exposed body back to her eyes.

 

„You are beautiful“, his hand caressed her cheek.

 

She took his hand and brought it to her lips to kiss his palm.

 

„Take me to bed or lose me forever.“

 

Elijah pulled her towards him and she jumped into his arms … her arms and legs entwined around his neck and waist.

 

„Show me the way home, honey“, he said and carried her through the condo towards the bedroom.

 

She laid her chin on top of his his shoulder, smelled his familiar scent and closed her eyes.

 

This was the old Elijah … her Elijah … her husband and the man she truly loved.

 

* * *

 

 **** _Watching every motion_  
In this foolish lover's game  
Haunted by the notion  
Somewhere there's a love in flames  
Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn my way and say

**_Take my breath away_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Dearest Taylor <3,
> 
> yeas dear I'm back Muhahaha XD
> 
> For a while I wanted to combine one of my stories with Top Gun like a Tribute to your amazing work.
> 
> I really love 'Take my Breath away' from Berlin and I think it fits Elijah and Phoenix perfectly .. so here we are.
> 
> Lately I was really uninspired and didn't like my last few stories with this pairing but I guess I'm back in the game *-*.
> 
> And I mean I have to keep you inspired for 'Natural Selection' ... I mean you know how excited I am for this one <3 *winkwink*
> 
> So I hope you enjoy it .
> 
> With all the Love, 
> 
> Rebecca


End file.
